Will Jackson
, known by his alias and epithet Maelstrom Jackson, is the captain of the Maelstrom Pirates. Due to the powers of his Devil Fruit the Mizu Mizu no Mi, he is an infamous pirate known by several other names, two of them being God of the Sea and Devil Hunter. Appearance Jackson is a man of average height with a slim but stocky build lacking definition. His skin is caucasian and somewhat pale, while his eyes are a stormy grey and his short and slicked-down hair is a deep black with green hue. Jackson wears a blue tricorn with light blue trim, with a captain's coat of the same color scheme and yellow buttons. Unlike many characters, he actually wears the coat with his arms through the sleeves. With this, Jackson wears blue raincoat pants held up by black suspenders, and a white t-shirt. The ankles of his pants are stuffed into a pair of black galoshes he wears. Personality Jackson is somewhat comparable to Monkey D. Luffy in terms of personality, but only somewhat. Like Luffy, Jackson can be absent-minded and irresponsible, and doesn't always take situations seriously. When it comes to food Jackson is obsessed with anything hot and extremely spicy, to the point that he grows his own jalapenos, similar to how obsessed Luffy is with meat. Despite his relaxed attitude, Jackson also cares for his crew deeply, and is not afraid to go up in arms at the slightest attack towards his crew or allies, bringing down the full power of his Devil Fruit down on the offenders. It is at that point that the similarities largely end. While Luffy takes responsibility for his mistakes and tries to make up for them, Jackson will often prefer to evade the responsibility and flee. The only time he sticks around is if his actions have severe and permanent consequences, and even then only at the prodding of his crew. This has earned Jackson the reputation of being an unreliable flake, but in a serious situation this couldn't be more untrue, as Jackson will pull every trick he has to assist and protect his allies to his last breath. Jackson is also much more realistic in his actions as a pirate. While Jackson won't hurt innocent bystanders simply out of cruel enjoyment, he isn't above dining and dashing, pickpocketing, and taking advantage of kindness or debts owed to him. However, Jackson will repay any and all debts to those who have done him a great favor, such as saving a member of his crew or himself. Should such a thing occur, Jackson will do whatever it takes to repay such an action. While generally a kind fellow, Jackson has a noted lust for battle, brought on by the incredible power his Devil Fruit has granted him and the fear he strikes in others. As such, Jackson takes great pleasure in watching opponents run in fear from his acts of intimidation, but finds those who stand firm and face him to be quite interesting and deserving of respect. However, those who decide to simply cower behind others and have no willingness to get their own hands dirty only earn scorn from Jackson, as well as a quick and painful defeat. Opponents Jackson find especially foul or weak end up getting quite cruel and brutal means of defeat, such as Jackson using his powers to half-drown someone by forcing water down their throat, or generating intense pressure to crush limbs. Due in part to his battle lust, Jackson has a keen eye for those with potential, and a strong desire to see that potential in action. Unfortunately, Jackson's methods of bringing out that potential usually include excessive prodding and antagonizing, until the subject of Jackson's curiosity finally loses it and their full power bursts forth. This power however, is usually aimed at Jackson and his crew, earning him much ire from his crew for making a mess that they end up involved in. Relationships Powers & Abilities As Captain of the Maelstrom Pirates, Jackson has command over his crew, which includes a group of powerful and lethal warriors, including; an assassin who can turn invisible, a sniper who carries the Will of D, a navigator whose voice is his weapon, a shipwright who can reinforce his body, a a swords-woman raised in the wild, a musician who's also a magician, a half-Giant martial artist, a Zoan-fruit doctor, and a cook who used to be a professional assassin. While not quite as extreme in variation as the Straw Hats, Jackson's crew is nonetheless powerful and diverse. Jackson's power is made all the more significant due to the fact that on account of Jackson's antagonistic manner, he defeated all of his current crew members before they officially joined him, which is a testament to Jackson's strength as an individual. Another testament to Jackson's immense overall power is that he's considered a prime candidate for a Shichibukai position. However, many feel this is almost entirely due to his Devil Fruit power having a distinct advantage over other Devil Fruit users. Physical Abilities While largely reliant on his Logia Devil Fruit, Jackson is hardly a weakling. Quite the contrary, Jackson is incredibly powerful in direct combat, his strength comparable to any one of the monster trio of the Straw Hat Pirates. His speed is just as astonishing, and is only strengthened by the mobility of his Devil Fruit powers. Finally, Jackson has immense physical endurance, able to take several powerful Haki-imbued punches yet still manage to continue fighting effectively. To round it all out, Jackson has intolerable stamina, allowing him to use large-scale attacks with his Logia fruit without any real fatigue; only creating two full-sized tidal waves push him to the point of collapse. Fighting Style When forced into close-combat, Jackson is surprisingly capable in hand-to-hand combat. When doing so, Jackson uses a fighting style that combines kickboxing with kicking techniques from karate. In addition, Jackson isn't afraid of improvisation, and in a serious fight will sometimes even go so far as to use dirty boxing to gain an advantage. Sometimes Jackson will turn his limbs into water and pressurize them, allowing him to hit harder and with greater impact. Devil Fruit Powers History Trivia *Jackson is named after the real life pirate William Jackson. Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users